


Heavy In Your Arms

by mudget



Category: Captain Planet and the Planeteers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudget/pseuds/mudget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the odds, Wheeler won't let her down. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



> Written for fandom_stocking for Ozqueen. Merry Christmas dude!
> 
> Implications of Wheeler/Gi, though there's definitely no fluff or romance.
> 
> Title taken from Florence and the Machine's song of the same title. This gave me the inspiration for the story.
> 
> Rated for language (just one bad word ;) )

**Heavy In Your Arms**

 

~~~*~~~

I was a heavy heart to carry

My beloved was weighed down

My arms around his neck

My fingers laced to crown  
I was a heavy heart to carry

But he never let me down

When he had me in his arms

My feet never touched the ground

~~~*~~~

Wheeler stumbled and swore under his breath as his foot connected with an unseen root tangled across the path. He readjusted his hold of the woman in his arms. He glanced down, his brows drawn together in concern and worry. Her face was so pasty and still, her normally rosy lips now taking on a blue hue.

A branch whipped across his cheek, stinging as it grazed against the skin. Undeterred, he continued to trot heavily towards where the others would be waiting by the Geocruiser. He’d tried to contact Ma-Ti but the taint by the river created an impenetrable static. He’d hesitated for only a minute to weigh up his options before hauling her limp body into his arms and breaking through the riparian vegetation to the rough path they’d made that would lead him back to the cruiser.

Her wet clothes ran rivulets of water down Wheeler’s forearms that dripped off his elbows. His t-shirt was soaked dark where he hugged her against his torso. His wet jeans clung coldly to his shins and his shoes squelched with each step. Her body felt icy against his arms; so cold and still. He quickened his pace.

“Please, please, _please_ hold on,” he whispered to her. The thought of losing her sickened him. It couldn’t happen. He wouldn’t let it happen. He clenched his jaw in defiance and jogged ahead through the forest. 

He grunted as he staggered up a steep incline. His arms and shoulders burned from carrying her weight. He needed to stop, to rest his protesting muscles. Instead he clutched her closer to himself with his right arm, which allowed him to straighten the other arm supporting her legs. He flexed his cramping fingers appreciatively and continued to push his way through the undergrowth. 

He glanced up through the canopy towards the dying sun. “Shit,” he muttered. It was sitting lower than he would have liked and the surrounding forest was settling into a gloomy dusk that he didn’t care for.

“Hold on, little mermaid,” Wheeler panted. “We can’t be that far away. Can we?” He slowed to a stop, breathing heavily. Suddenly feeling disoriented he looked around. He scanned the ground for the deer trail they had followed on the way in, hefting her weight and taking opportunity to rest his fatigued limbs. “I’ll get us back in no time. Uh, once I figure out which way that is…” He took a few steps, trying to figure out which direction they had come from. He could hear Gi’s accusing tone in his head, rebuking him for not taking paying more attention. Glancing down at Gi’s pallid face he swallowed. Time was not on his side and a sick feeling began to settle into his stomach. He hugged her to himself, her head nesting beneath his chin, his eyes rapidly darting from tree to tree.

It had all happened so fast. They had teamed up to investigate high nitrogen levels and algal blooms along the river, gathering evidence against Greedly’s new hack irrigation system implemented on several  farms further inland. Someone must have tipped Greedly off and he had tried to flush away the evidence. Wheeler had barely shouted his warning before the sudden flood of water hit her, and Gi was swept beneath the torrent. She had been distracted, diverting the edge of the river so he could scramble back up the bank after nearly falling headlong into the sludgy water. When she disappeared beneath the surface Wheeler had anxiously watched with bated breath for her to reappear. Catching sight of his unconscious friend as the current took her further downstream, he was in quick pursuit, skidding along the soft edge of the bank. She must have knocked her head against a submerged log for a swollen, red bruise was now vivid on her pale forehead. 

Thinking on the run he had formulated a rough plan, taking in the outcrop of rocks breaking the surface of the churning river and the convenient overhanging River Red Gum, both a little further ahead. He had no time to question whether his plan would work, and only hoped that his timing wasn’t off as he called on his ring to slice through a thick bough. Fortune had run on his side as the branch dropped into the water and butted against the partially submerged rocks. Wincing when Gi collided into the tree limb he hoped the foliage provided some cushioning, and had sent her a silent apology. He had waded into the murky river, the water swirling around his knees, and hauled her to safety. He had pressed shaking fingers against her throat, and breathed out a heavy sigh of relief at the pulse that throbbed there. It was slow and faint, but she was alive.

And she was counting on him. He brought himself back to the present and refocussed on the trees around him. In the failing light it was hard to distinguish one tree from another, and panic started to seep its way into him. He was lost and Gi could die. He ran his eyes over the ground again, over ferns and rocks. Wait, _rocks_. Hadn’t they passed a mound of rocks on their way through? He had commented about the Blair Witch and Gi had laughed and asked if he was scared. Relief pushed away the panic. He clutched the Water Planeteer’s body tightly and forced his protesting muscles to move, once more crashing through bracken and branches.

Several times he had to negotiate his way through the forest, turning sideways to pass between close standing trees. He winced every time branches whipped across her legs, marring Gi’s pale skin, but he kept her head protected against his shoulder or beneath his chin. His lungs burned, his legs felt leaden and his arms screamed at him to loosen his burden. His body nagged him to stop, just to rest a moment, but he refused to listen and continued his staggering jog.

Wheeler’s mind drifted and wandered, recalling memories and moments; Gi’s easy manner, the way she put up with and shared his jokes and light flirting. The way she would silently sit in the sand beside him and keep him company after he’d fought with Linka. She would show him different shells and explain the various inhabitants of each, pressing one after another into his palm. He loved her, as he loved each of his fellow Planeteers, and if he lost her… He shook his head and swallowed the lump that formed. Everything will be ok. He’ll make it back and Gi will be ok.

He lost his footing as he clambered over the large stones embedded along the path. The toe of his sneaker, damp and muddy, slipped off the edge of one and he fell heavily onto a knee, unable to brace himself. He nearly dropped her, as pain bloomed in his kneecap and shot up his leg. He swore and gritted his teeth, breathing heavily. It took him a moment to muster the energy to stand, and he could already feel his knee swell and bruise. He rocked back onto his heels and used the momentum to right himself.

“See, didn’t even let you touch the ground.” Once more he hoisted Gi’s frame, and stepped onto the rock. He made sure of his footing before transferring his weight and resumed his progression towards the Geocruiser. Surely they were close now. It felt like he had been going for hours. He glanced to the sky, the dim light tinged a deep purple. Dark would fall shortly and then he’d be screwed. The air was cooling and a glance to Gi showed skin pricked with gooseflesh. His own skin glistened with sweat.

If he had a free hand he would have smacked himself. “Oh you idiot, Wheeler. Why didn’t you think of it earlier?” They had to be far enough away from the river by now. Clenching his right fist he focused his mind and called out to Ma-Ti.

 _“Wheeler? What has happened? Is Gi with you? I cannot sense her. We became worried when you did not meet us at the Geocruiser,”_ came the Heart Planeteer’s reply. Concern carried with each thought, though he kept a tight control over his emotions.

 _“Little buddy, am I happy to hear you! We ran into a bit of trouble. Greedly’s onto us. Someone musta squealed. Gi’s here, but she’s hurt. She needs help. Please tell me we’re not far away. I don’t think I can keep this up much longer.”_ Wheeler’s exhaustion and anxiety rang across his thoughts. Ma-Ti quickly relayed the information to Kwame and Linka.

With the aid of his ring, Ma-Ti pinpointed their location. He directed Wheeler to swing east and they would meet him at the edge of the forest with the Geocruiser. The clearing was only 300 feet or so away and Wheeler forced his heavy limbs to break into a fast, limping trot.

“Nearly there, Gi. You’ll be up and running in no time.”

Kwame was waiting as Wheeler broke into the clearing. The African kept control of his expression as he caught sight of Gi’s limp body. He ran to the American’s aid, who gratefully allowed Kwame to lift her from his arms. Resting his hands against his knees, Wheeler bent to catch his breath, watching as Kwame loped towards the Geocruiser. Linka and Ma-Ti moved to meet him, the blonde with a hand to her mouth. Wheeler limped his way over as Kwame gently lowered the Water Planeteer to the ground. He stood and watched numbly as they fussed over her. Kwame draped a thick blanket over her and Linka placed an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Ma-Ti knelt beside her, silently holding her hand.

Wheeler tiredly leaned against the side of the cruiser. His legs were jelly with fatigue and he let himself sag to the ground, grimacing as his knee, stiff and swollen, sparked in pain. He wanted to help, but his arms refused to move. He saw Linka study the prominent bruise on Gi’s forehead with a frown.

“I think she hit her head on a log or something.” Linka looked up when Wheeler spoke. “She went under and when she came up she was like that.” He nodded to Gi’s still form. Linka looked at him a moment longer, taking in his sweat-soaked shirt, sodden jeans, the scratches on his face and arms. She simply nodded and returned her attention to Gi.

Kwame came and sat beside him, leaning has back against the cool surface of the Geocruiser. “Thanks to your quick thinking I am certain Gi will be fine. We will take her to Gaia. She will be able to help her.” The Earth Planeteer appraised Wheeler. “Good work, my friend.”

Wheeler leant his head against the cruiser. “I’m just glad she’s gonna be ok. If I get my hands on that swine…”

Kwame glanced to Linka, who nodded. “Let us go. You can tell us what happened on the way home.” He stood and held out his hand to Wheeler and helped him to his feet.

They carried Gi onto the Geocruiser, gently placing her across the seat and bundled her in the warm blanket. Her jacket lay in a wet puddle on the floor at the back of the aircraft, alongside her sodden sneakers. Wheeler sank appreciatively into a chair with a sigh and Kwame flew them back to the safety of Hope Island.

He stretched his shoulder, knotted and tight, and knew it would be stiff and aching tomorrow. A small price to pay. He looked to where Gi lay, dutifully monitored by Linka, and took heart at the colour slowly returning to her features. She looked so small, so fragile. It was hard to believe that she could be so heavy in his arms. He’d be sure to remind her that despite everything, he never let her down.


End file.
